Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 17 - Przebieg + Nominacje HoH
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Yuu po raz drugi został Głową Domu. Nominował on Jarvisa i Portię do eksmisji. Tożsamość Impostera została wyjawiona. Jednakże nie uratowało to Jarvisa przed eksmisją. Puszka pandory została otwarta przez nowych uczestników. Po czym Cornel, Felix i Yuu zostali poinformowani, że zostali nominowani do eksmisji, ale nadal mogą się uratować przed eliminacją. TONIGHT: Nowi uczestnicy opanowują Dom Wielkiego Brata. 100px Ta cała akcja może być dosyć ryzykowna, ale z drugiej strony ludzie robili tutaj gorsze rzeczy. Yuu otwiera się przed Tilly 100px Moja romantyczna dusza mi podpowiadała, że Yuu jest nieszczęśliwym singlem. oraz czy Tsunami zerwie z Danem? center|335 px Dzień 24, Noc'Do domu Wielkiego Brata wchodzą nowi domownicy.uczestnicy witają się z Bradem, Rupertem i Tilą.'' 100px Szkoda, że Jarvis opuścił dom Wielkiego Brata. Nie spodziewałem się, że to on jest Imposterem. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że sypiałem z "wrogiem". 100px Taaaaaaak! Dziękuję wszystkim którzy uratowali mnie od eksmisji! *płacze* 100px Kiedy zobaczyłam tych nowych domowników, pomyślałam sobie, że wyglądają oni bardzo przyjaźnie. Tilly i Rupert są przeuroczy. Nie wiem czy wiecie, ale mam dużo starszych od siebie przyjaciół. Moim zdaniem nie należy dyskryminować kogoś ze względu na wiek. Brad wygląda jak ten koleś ze Zmierzchu. Już go lubię! Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie jest wampirem. 100px Super nagroda za pozbycie się kreta! Wchodzi jakiś dziadek, który pomylił dom starców z domem Wielkiego Brata i mnie nominuje! Wiem, że to on widziałem to po wyrazie jego pomarszczonej mordy. Niech będzie pewny że nie puszczę mu tego płazem. Nie nacieszy się długo pobytem tutaj już ja się o to postaram. 100px Ucieszyłem się, gdy Addie Chen powiedziała, że do domu wchodzą nowi mieszkańcy. Radocha szybko się zakończyła, kiedy ich zobaczyłem. Czy dom Wielkiego Brata zamienił się w dom starców? Oczywiście nie mówię o Bradzie. Chyba za Jarvisem tęsknić nie będę. '''Prowadząca poinformowała Cornela, Felixa oraz Yuu, iż są nominowani do eksmisji, ale nadal będą mogli się uratować. 100px Czy nade mną krąży jakaś klątwa? Co drugi tydzień jestem nominowany. Znowu muszę im udowodnić, że jedyne wyjście na pozbycie się mnie jest backdoor, bo kochani, wygram to veto. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Nie sądzę, żeby Brad mnie nominował. Pewnie spodobałem mu się na wejściu. Jestem przekonany, że to Tilly. Prawdopodobnie ma jakiegoś brzydkiego, ułomnego wnuka i jest zazdrosna, że takie ideały jak ja istnieją. Cornel wita się z nowymi mieszkańcami, którzy oddychają świeżym powietrzem na podwórku. Opowiada im, ze nie jest zły na ich nominacje, ponieważ musieli kogoś wybrać. Pyta się, czy byliby chetni na jakiś deal. Dodaje, że mieszkańcy prawdopodobnie będa się starali ich wyrzucić od razu, jak stracą immunitet. Mężczyzna mówi, ze wygrał pare zadań i pomoże im jak tylko będzie mógł. Pyta się, czy byliby chętni na zrobienie dramy, aby pozbyć się podejrzeń o ich współpracy reszty domowników. Mówi, że widzowie kochają dramy, ponieważ taka Portia, która wyzywa wszystko i wszystkich, przetrwała eksmisję. Rupert przystaje na propozycję Cornela, nie może doczekać się momentu, gdy tym wszystkim młodziakom powywraca rozsądek w dupach. Tilly natomiast stwierdza, że na pewno uda im się coś wspólnie wymyślić. Zauważa także, jak Brad oraz Cornel momentami na siebie "wymownie" spoglądają i rzucają do siebie uśmieszki. 100px Jako doświadczona organizatorka randek w ciemno i pasjonatka romantycznej literatury dostrzegam pewne znaki, których nikt inny nie widzi... Brad i Cornel ewidentnie są sobą zaintrygowani. Nie sądzicie, że byłaby z nich ciekawa parka, hm? Ależ mam ochotę ich ze sobą spiknąć! Czasem drama potrafi wykreować prawdziwe uczucie. Wiem, bo oglądałam "Zbuntowanego diabła". Rupert nie ma żadnych zastrzeżeń, żeby Cornel zrobił dramę z Bradem, nawet może się kiedyś pokłócić z nim, bo jak twierdzi mężczyzna - po prostu za nim nie przepada i na pewno prędzej czy później będą skakać sobie do gardeł. Po czym zaczyna się śmiać i mówi, że musi pójść zapalić. 100px A może go lubię, może nie. Młodzieńczy zapał trzeba nieco ugasić. Ale w odróżnieniu od jego kolegi on przynajmniej nie śmierdzi. Brad uśmiecha się szeroko i mówi, że to znakomity pomysł, ponieważ nikt nie powinien się spodziewać jakiegokolwiek sojuszu między nimi. Dodał również, że z wielką chęcią poznałby lepiej Cornela, a udawane dramy na pewno będą dobrą zabawą. 100px Tak, to zasadniczo tylko nasz plan na dramę... "zasadniczo". Dla mnie to idealna wejściowa bramka do stworzenia czegoś więcej. Później spróbuję poznać Brada i Cornela, ich preferencje i nie tylko. Tilly szeroko się uśmiecha i proponuje, by zrobić coś skandalicznego, co każdy by się spodziewał, ale jednak zostawiłoby po sobie "bang". Sugeruje, by Brad i Cornel ostentacyjnie się ze sobą całowali przy reszcie domowników oraz rzucali dziwnymi sugestiami. Mówi, że romans Cornela z nowo przybyłym domownikiem musi innych spiorunować i wprowadzić w burzliwe nastroje. Cornel przytulił kobietę i powiedział, ze to dobry plan. Jutro zrobi house meeting i pokaże coś, czego jeszcze nie widzieli. 100px Nie mogę się doczekać wieczoru. Ale będzie jazda. 100px Ta cała akcja może być dosyć ryzykowna, bo pewnie nie zrobię dobrego wrażenia na innych mieszkańcach, ale z drugiej strony ludzie robili tutaj gorsze rzeczy, a ja i tak nie zamierzam przed nimi ukrywać, że takie niewinne flirty są dla mnie dobrą zabawą. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Cornel oraz Yuu wkurwili się, że przychodzą nowi mieszkańcy z prawem nominowania kogoś. Stwierdzili, że muszą się zapytać kto kogo nominował. Podeszli więc do trójki i zadali pytanie. Rupert, Tilly oraz Brad powiedzieli, że nie muszą im odpowiadać. Mężczyźni dodali, że po skończeniu ich immunitetu wyjdą z tego domu szybciej niż weszli. Pytają Ruperta czy dożyje eksmisji, bo długiego życia mu nie wróżą, patrząc na jego wiek. 100px Jestem oburzona takim zachowaniem! Cornel i Y... "Juł" właśnie obrazili mnie, Brada oraz Ruperta! Nie życzę sobie takiego traktowania. Ja jeszcze sobie z nimi porozmawiam na osobności, widać, że jak koledzy są razem to tak kozaczą. Oj, pożałują tego. Tilly mocno zdenerwowała się zachowaniem Cornela i Yuu. Mówi im, żeby poszli lepiej posprzątać w kuchni i wynieść śmieci do kosza - razem ze sobą. Przypomina im, że jest starsza oraz mądrzejsza od nich, więc należy jej się szacunek i przyzwoite powitanie w domu. Rupert przytakuje Tilly. Rupert, rozzłoszczony brakiem kultury u chłopaków, przyznaje, że już nawet nie pamięta kogo nominował, ale cieszy się, bo chłopacy swoim zachowaniem właśnie mu uświadomili, że znajdują się we właściwym miejscu - na bloku. Dodaje, że gdyby nagle dostał zawału to nie byłoby im tak do śmiechu. A teraz niech umyją podłogę, przynajmniej tyle będzie z nich pożytku. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Moim zdaniem Tilly wydaje się być bardzo fajną kobietą. Bije od niej niesamowite ciepło. Chcę ją ostrzec przed szkodnikami w tym domu, którzy zrobią wszystko, żeby tylko uprzykrzyć innym życie. Diamond, Tilly, Tsunami, Portia i Felicia rozmawiają w sypialni tuż po oprowadzeniu Tilly po wszystkich pokojach. Kobiety od razu mówią, że w domu panuje jakiś niezdrowy podział i Yuu chce zrobić wszystko, żeby uprzykrzyć życie innym. Ostrzegają Tilly przed niektórymi osobami. 100px Od początku mojego pobytu czuję się jak w jakimś filmie dla nastolatek. Yuu to wredna cheerleaderka, która zrobi wszystko, żeby poniżyć nową uczennicę. On chyba zapomniał, że to właśnie ta uczennica zawsze wychodzi z filmu zwycięsko. Następnie wszystkie częstują się drinkiem i się zapoznają. Po rozmowach o grze, żeby się odstresować przychodzi pora na przyjemniejsze tematy - filmy, książki czy muzyka. Diamond opowiada o swojej ulubionej książce, "Jeździec Miedziany", okazuje się, że Tilly również darzy uczuciem tę powieść, Diamond zaczyna płakać ze wzruszenia. Tsunami mówi, że czytała kiedyś miłosną książkę "Seks w królewskich alkowach" i całkiem jej się podobała. 100px Czuję, że właśnie znalazłam bratnią duszę! "Jeździec Miedziany" to najlepsza powieść jaka mogła powstać. Płaczę za każdym razem, kiedy ją czytam. "Jeździec Miedziany" pomógł mi wyjść z depresji i spojrzeć na kilka rzeczy w życiu inaczej. Teraz doceniam świat bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. 100px To niesamowite, że znalazłam w tym domu ludzi znających się na dobrej książce. "Jeździec Miedziany" to prawdziwy majstersztyk! Wiem, bo czytałam. Cztery razy. Za każdym razem miałam nadzieję, że Barbarze uda się uleczyć raka prostaty Jeronimo, no ale kończyło się to zawsze rzewnymi łzami oraz wyrzutami sumienia. Myślę, że Diamond to z pewnością ktoś z kim mogłabym się zakoleżankować. Jednak co jak co, ale poznasz dobrą osobę po tym co czyta. Tilly wychwala Diamond i Tsunami za ich gust książkowy. Zaczyna opowiadać kobietom o swoim zawodzie jakim jest organizowanie randek w ciemno. Mówi, że wielokrotnie na kursach dla nieszczęśliwych singli polecała "Seks w królewskich alkowach", bo to bardzo edukująca seksualnie oraz uczuciowo książka. Zaczyna się również wypytywać o co dokładnie chodzi Yuu, bo ten rudy cziken ją niepokoi. 100px Tilly wydaje się miła osobą. Myślę, że możemy ze sobą grać. Póki co zrobiła na mnie bardzo pozytywne wrażenie. Diamond wraz z Tsunami wyszły z sypialni. 100px 100px 100px 100px Z wrażenia, Tilly złapała się za głowę. Na początku nie rozumie o co temu kolesiowi chodzi, ale nagle coś do niej dotarło. Wypytuje kobiety, czy nie wiedzą niczego o życiu uczuciowym Yuu. Felicia odpowiada, że żadna kobieta ani mężczyzna nie chciałby go dotknąć kijem, bo jest paskudny za równo z zachowania, wyglądu jak i zapachu. Portia zaczyna chwalić się swoimi dokonaniami, mianowicie jak raz prawie doprowadziła Yuu do zlania się w gacie i nie tylko. 100px Polubiłam Portię. To silna kobieta, która nie pozwoli sobie zamknąć ust. Walczy dla swojego dobra oraz przyjaciół. Felicia, Tsunami, Diamond też są niesamowite, ale jednak Portia jest z nich najbardziej boleśnie bezpośrednia. Cenię takich ludzi. 100px Mam nadzieję, że Tilly dostrzeże w Yuu jego dark side. Jestem ciekawa co robi z takimi klientami jak on, z kim mogłaby kogoś tak chamskiego zeswatać? Muszę ją kiedyś dopytać. Felicia mówi, że „Jeździec Miedziany” to ulubiona powieść jej matki. Przytula Diamond w geście otuchy. Po chwili Felicia wyznaje, że woli bardziej kryminalne powieści, ponieważ przedstawiają portrety psychologiczne zbrodniarzy, co jej nie raz pomogło w odszyfrowaniu jakiegoś sukinsyna. Mówi, że kobiety koniecznie powinny przeczytać „Mężczyźni, którzy nienawidzą kobiet”, bo to książka nie tylko dla fanów kryminałów. Tilly z ciekawości dopytuje co kobieta miała na myśli z odszyfrowywaniem. Felicia odpowiada, że jest prawnikiem i że czasem poszukuje wskazówek czy też informacji w tego typu książkach. Tilly z radością odpowiada, że jej córka niedawno ukończyła prawo na studiach i że jest z niej bardzo dumna, chociaż przeżywały kryzys, ponieważ chciała aby poszła w jej ślady i wspólnie prowadziła biznes. Spowodowało to wiele kłótni w domu. Ostatecznie zrozumiała, że jej córka potrafi być stanowcza i spełniać swoje marzenia, więc nie ma jej niczego za złe. Wzruszyła się. 100px Tilly... W końcu mam odpowiednik swojej mamy. Inteligentna, niezależna kobieta w dodatku oczytana! Jak można jej nie lubić? Brakowało mi w tym domu ludzi starszej daty. Felicia jako że była zafascynowana Tilly to podchodzi do niej, gdy siedzi w kuchni wraz z Rupertem. Felicia wyznaje kobiecie, że bardzo przypomina jej matkę. Obie są silnymi, niezależnymi kobietami i z takich wzorców w młodości korzystała. Felicia opowiada jak jej matka mimo posiadanej fortuny z jej wielkiego biznesu jakim jest produkcja najpopularnieszych świeczek na świecie - PATKEE CANDLE, nie dała jej pieniędzy na studia tylko kazała jej samej zapracować na swój sukces i spełnienie marzeń. Rupert i Tilly są w szoku, że ta firma należy do matki jednej z uczestniczek, dlatego Felicia widząc ich miny rzuca ciekawostkę, że nazwa to połączenie dwóch imion PATricia i KEE- takie zdrobnienie imienia jej ojca. Felcia wracając do tematu mówi, że po czasie doceniła wychowanie matki, dzięki temu jest silniejsza i może mówić, że sama bez niczyjej pomocy stworzyła najbardziej pożądaną kancelarię adwokacką w kraju. Felcia dopytuje się Tilly i Ruperta jak wygląda bądź wyglądała ich praca. Szczególnie jest zainteresowana Tilly, bo wykonuje dość kontrowersyjny zawód. 100px To jest coś nieprawdopodobnego! Córka Tilly ukończyła prawo! Tyle nas łączy, z chęcią pomogę nowej prawniczce. W dodatku teraz mam kogoś kto rozumie jak to być matką i wie na czym polega profesjonalizm w pracy. Czuję się wniebowzięta *śmieje się* Felicia wyznaje, że jej matka nie była na początku do tego pozytywnie nastawiona, aczkolwiek po czasie zrozumiała jaki to ciekawy i trudny zawód. Felicia wyznaje, że trzyma kciuki za córkę i może jej załatwić aplikację adwokacką w prestiżowej kancelarii jeśli tylko zechce. Z pewnością ma intuicję po matce, co jej się przyda w pracy. Felicia przytula Tilly, czuje się jakby przytulała własną matkę. Tilly słysząc opowieść Felicii zaczęła do niej pałać dumą, ponieważ jest to bądź co bądź nie lada wyczyn. Gwarantuje jej, że jest wielkim wzorem do naśladowania dla swojej pociechy oraz innych młodych ludzi. Zapytana o swój zawód, zaczyna opowiadać Felicii jak to wszystko wygląda. Między innymi, że chociaż organizowanie randek w ciemno nie brzmi zbyt poważnie, to jednak na jej rękach spoczywa wielka odpowiedzialność. W tej pracy esencją sukcesu jest umiejętność czytania ludzi. Jej biznes wyróżnia się tym, że to ona sama dobiera pary do stolików na 15 minut, a nie każdy po pięciu minutach się zmienia. Tłumaczy, że każda źle dobrana para skutkuje zaniżeniem samooceny randkowicza, co może doprowadzić nawet do depresji, a z czasem myśli samobójczych. Opowiada, że jest profesjonalistką, o czym świadczy fakt, że wielokrotnie była zapraszana na śluby i wesela swoich podopiecznych. 100px Proszę się więc ze mnie nie śmiać. Organizacja takich randek to bardzo wymagająca praca. Specjalizuję się w parowaniu par heteroseksualnych, homoseksualnych, poligamistów oraz zwierząt domowych. Gdyby nie ja, możliwe, że wielu ludzi dawno by skoczyło z mostu... Rupert jest zachwycony historią Felicii i przyznaję, że brakuje mu w tym domu zapachu solidnych świeczek. Zwłaszcza, że miesza się tu mnóstwo nieprzyjemnych zapachów innych domowników. Swoją pracę natomiast komentuje krótko - co się działo na komendzie, zostaje w komendzie. Ale docenia to, że się próbuje nim zainteresować. I na pewno jej matka jest cudowną osobą i jest z niej dumna. 100px Oczywiście, że Felicia to jakiś prawnik. A na takich trzeba uważać. Nie zwiedzie mnie swoją wyrafinowaną gadką, ja się jej do niczego nie przyznam! Felicia zapewnia, że jeśli dostanie adres Ruperta to firma wyśle specjalną paczkę z ekskluzywnymi świeczkami dla niego i innych zasługujących na to mieszkańców. Felicia bardzo żałuje, że nie wzięła tutaj choć jednej takiej świeczki, bo przynajmniej stłumiłaby zapach moczu i śledzia. Również dziękuje Rupertowi za miłe słowa w jej stronę. 100px Rupert jest nudny... W końcu były komendant. Oni zawsze spali na swoich biureczkach w pracy. Czasami musiałam grać z policją do jednej bramki i pożal się boże, oni są tak powolni i mało zaradni! Ja za nich odwaliłabym robotę 2 razy szybciej. Pewnie po tylu latach w komendzie zmizerniał, aczkolwiek miły facet! Dzień 25 Plik:Lounge - 1.png Plik:Lounge - 2.png Lounge Room 100px 100px 100px Cieszę się, że Jarvis odpadł. Cornelowi będzie brakowało bodźca żeby znowu myśleć kutasem zamiast głową. Cornel rozmawia z Felicia o przeżyciach w domu Wielkiego Brata. Stwierdzają, że muszą trzymać razem. Przez ostatnie 2 tygodnie, odpadły im najbliższe osoby. Cornel pyta Felicię, czy jej mąż będzie zazdrosny, oglądając ją w towarzystwie takiego przystojniaka. Felicia udaje przejętą odejściem Jarvisa, ale zdecydowanie zgadza się, że muszą trzymać się razem. Wyznaje, że jej mąż jest m.in. ginekologiem, więc u nich zaufanie to podstawa, więc Thomas na pewno nie będzie zazdrosny. 100px Chyba rzeczywiście Cornel ma szare komórki w kutasie. Skoro pyta mnie czy może się umówić do mojego męża na wizytę ginekologiczną. A może on po prostu chciał się mówić, żeby odbić mi męża? To byłoby bardzo dziwkarskie zagranie. *śmieje się* Cornel jest zszokowany zawodem męża Felicii. Pyta kobiete, czy umówi go na wizytę po wyjściu z domu. Felicia jest zdezorientowana, po chwili zaczyna się śmiać na głos. Popłakała się ze śmiechu i pyta Cornela czy ma waginę zamiast penisa, że chce do ginekologa. Zapewnia, że jej mąż ma znajomych urologów, jeśli ma jednak członka. Plik:Red Room - 1.png Plik:Red Room - 2.png Red Room 100px 100px 100px Wielki Brat zebrał nowych uczestników w czerwonym pokoju. Dostali zadanie do wykonania. Każdy z was dostanie ode mnie inne polecenie, które musicie wykonać. BRAD TWOIM ZADANIEM BĘDZIE OCZAROWANIE CORNELA. TILLY TWOIM ZADANIEM BĘDZIE PRZEKONANIE PORTII, ŻEBY PRZEPROSIŁA RITĘ ZA SWOJE ZACHOWANIE. RUPERT TWOIM ZADANIEM BĘDZIE FLIRTOWANIE Z TSUNAMI. Życzę wam powodzenia. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px Brad poświęcił trochę czasu na zwiedzanie domu. Jego uwagę od razu przykuł smród ryb i moczu, co przypomniało mu trochę akademik, w którym przez jakiś czas mieszkał. Chłopak zatrzymał się w kuchni, gdzie akurat przebywali Rupert i Tilly. Brad powiedział im, że ich trójka powinna zawsze trzymać się razem, bo jak widać inni już mają zamiar ich wyeliminować. 100px Czuję, że mogę zaufać Rupertowi i Tilly, bo przypominają mi moich dziadków, a przecież dziadkowie nie wbiliby mi noża w plecy, prawda? Rupert stwierdza, że Brad i Tilly są dla niego jak rodzina i nie pozwoli, aby stała im się krzywda. Obiecuje im, że zrobi wszystko, aby ta trójka stała się finałową trójką. Po czym przytula ich, wcześniej upewniając się, czy nikt ich nie widzi. 100px Lubię mówić ludziom, to co chcą usłyszeć. Jeśli jednak będzie taka potrzeba, gra może stać się nieco ważniejsza od mojej przyszywanej rodzinki. Plik:Pink Room.png Pink Room 100px 100px 100px 100px Wszystko jest takie oczywiste. Yuu jest jaki jest, bo nigdy nie zaznał szczęśliwej miłości. Po prostu jest edgy i myśli, że to cool. Postanowiłam z nim szczerze porozmawiać i spróbować mu pomóc. To w końcu moje przeznaczenie. Yuu siedzi w sam w Pink Roomie, bo nie chciał niczyjego towarzystwa. W rzeczywistości to zapach wszystkich wypłoszył, ale mniejsza o to. Tilly puka do pokoju, na co Yuu mówi, żeby nikt nie wchodził. Tilly puka po chwili kolejny raz, a Yuu się drze, czy ktoś tu jest kurwa głuchy czy niedojebany. Kobieta postanawia zapukać jeszcze raz, po czym sama i tak wchodzi z rękami na biodrach i pewnym uśmiechem. Siada obok Yuu, w którego oczach widać prawdziwą nienawiść i martwe ryby. Mówi mu, że chciałaby z nim szczerze i przyjaźnie porozmawiać, poznać go. Yuu pyta czy chce czegoś konkretnego czy tylko truć mu dupę i wrażać oburzenie na jego skandaliczne zachowania. Kobieta odpowiada, że ma zamiaru go denerwować ani męczyć głupimi komentarzami, które inni pewnie non stop powtarzają. Rozsiada się, by Yuu też poczuł się przy niej swobodniej. Chciałaby dowiedzieć się, co robi poza progami Domu Wielkiego Brata, czy jest w związku, jakie są jego relacje z rodziną, co lubi i czego nie lubi i tym podobne. Po prostu poznać i zrozumieć lepiej jaką jest osobą. Yuu tłumaczy że ma brata pastora a jego siostra jest zakonnicą, on jednak nigdy nie czuł powołania dlatego postanowił zostać śmieciarzem, jest to bardzo ambitna i odpowiedzialna praca w której może się rozwijać. Opowiada też o swojej ukochanej starej, zdezelowanej śmieciarce która do tej pory nie miała imienia ale po programie ją ochrzci na cześć którejś z uczestniczek jednak zastanawia się jeszcze jakie wybrać imię Portia czy Tsunami. Mężczyzna wspomina że zanim został śmieciarzem to przez kilka lat dorabiał sobie jako grabarz a brat pomagał mu zdobywać klientów. Poznał wtedy wiele ciekawych technik kopania dołów. Tilly wydaje się być wyraźnie zaciekawiona jego wyznaniem więc Yuu proponuje że może pokazać jej kilka sztuczek z pracy przy trupach a jednocześnie zrobią coś pożytecznego. Proponuje kobiecie żeby poszli do ogródka i wykopali grób dla Ruperta ponieważ on jest już bardzo stary i pewnie niedługo umrze, na co lepiej być przygotowanym. Tilly miała pewne wątpliwości, ale argumentacja Yuu ją przekonała. Rupert faktycznie nie jest już młody, więc taki grób to jednak swego rodzaju asekuracja na przyszłość. Również chwali Yuu za to, że nie bał się iść swoją drogą i wybrał własną ścieżkę rozwoju, nie idąc na siłę w ślady rodziny. Mówi, że podobne przeżycie miała ze swoją córką i rozumie o co Yuu chodzi. Tilly mówi mu, że uważa go za tak naprawdę dobrą osobę. Pyta, jak wyglądało jego życie uczuciowe i czy ciężko było mu prowadzić taki tryb życia, jakimi środkami sprawił, że tu teraz jest kim właśnie jest. Yuu chwali się że jest w szczęśliwym związku z dziewczyną którą znalazł kiedyś w śmietniku. Była to bezdomna która nie miała gdzie się podziać dlatego przygarnął ją do siebie, i pomógł jej znaleźć pracę w sortowni odpadów, na początku łączyła ich tylko przyjaźń ale z czasem narodziła się z tego miłość. Yuu zaczyna się rozklejać i opowiada że bardzo tęskni za swoją partnerką, za ich romantycznymi wypadami na wysypisko gdzie wspólnie siadali na stercie śmieci i podziwiali zachody słońca. Jednak wie że teraz musi być silny by pokonać swoich wrogów i zwyciężyć dla niej i dla siebie. Po chwili słabości Yuu ociera łzy i wraca do siebie po czym pyta Tilly jak wygląda jej życie. 100px A niech to. Moja romantyczna dusza mi podpowiadała, że Yuu jest nieszczęśliwym singlem, kiedy to jest w bardzo pięknym związku opartym na wspólnych wartościach. Szkoda z drugiej strony, bo miałam już naszykowaną listę kandydatek dla niego! Tilly opowiada Yuu, że od zawsze była ciężko pracująca kobietą, która nigdy nie potrafiła zaznać spokoju jeżeli nie miała zajętych rąk. Czy to mąż, dzieci, koleżanki. Na początku pracowała jako doradca prezydenta miasta, ale nie podobały jej się standardy pracy i bycie "podwładną". Dlatego założyła swój własny biznes, jakim jest organizacja randek w ciemno, gdzie czuje się jak ryba w wodzie. Mówi Yuu, że ma trójkę dzieci, która już dorosła. Historia Yuu bardzo ją wzruszyła, przez co jej samej napłynęły łzy do oczu. Przypomniały jej się wieczorki literackie, gdzie nielegalnie pobierała z internetu romansidła i czytała je w formie PDF. Życzy chłopakowi i jego ukochanej szczęścia w życiu i by wygrał program, aby mogli pozwolić sobie czego tylko zechcą. Mówi mu także, że ta rozmowa pozostanie między nimi. Dyskrecja to coś, czego zawsze przestrzega w swoim zawodzie i objęła ją jako zasadę życiową. 100px Jak jeszcze byłam tym doradcą prezydenta, to prosił mnie o wymyślenie sposobu na pokonanie niżu demograficznego. No to wymyśliłam. Zwolniłam się od tego buraka i tyle. Myślę, że skutecznie ten problem zażegnałam! Yuu obiecuje że cała rozmowa zostanie między nimi, mówi że teraz się trochę zdrzemnie bo jest wykończony psychicznie i fizycznie po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego dnia a potem pójdzie do ogrodu wybrać odpowiednie miejsce na grób Ruperta. 100px Tilly wydaję się miłą osobą jednak niepokoi mnie jej dociekliwość, dlatego nie powiedziałem jej całej prawdy. Może wielki brat wpuścił kolejnego szczura/szczury na pokład, po wczorajszych wydarzeniach już mnie nic nie zdziwi. Nagle znikąd pojawia się Aaron i wita z Tilly. Ta przestraszyła się i zaczęła wołać ochronę o pomoc, bo jedyny raz kiedy go widziała to przy powitaniach i uznała biedna, że to włamywacz. Wyszła z pomieszczenia na wszelki wypadek. Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px *Głos Wielkiego Brata w słuchawce* TILLY TWOIM ZADANIEM BĘDZIE PRZEKONANIE PORTII, ŻEBY PRZEPROSIŁA RITĘ ZA SWOJE ZACHOWANIE. Twoje zadanie zostanie zaliczone w momencie, kiedy Portia sama przeprosi Ritę. Portia siedziała sama w kuchni w kocu i bawiła się nożem, licząc na to, że obok będzie przechodziła Rita i się przestraszy. Zamiast niej jednak do kuchni przyszła Tilly, która na jej widok już miała prawie mokre majtki i była gotowa wołać ochronę o pomoc. Zaniepokojona zapytała, po co jej ten nóż i kogo planuje nim pokroić. Murzynka odpowiada, że to na Ritę i że chce jej tylko spłatać figla, bo jej szczerze nienawidzi. Tilly nalewa do szklanek soku i zaczyna wysłuchiwać, jak Portia wyrzuca z siebie całą frustrację odnośnie Rity. 100px Dziwna jest ta Tilly...Pałęta się po domu jak jakaś wsza, ale widzę w niej swoją babcię. Gdyby Tilly byłaby czarna to wyglądałaby jak ona! Portia mówi, że Rita to tłusta lamuska, która wozi się po domu jak jakaś Ghetto Girl. Spowodowała rozpad Black Girls Alliance, ale dzięki temu wszystkie kobiety w domu oprócz samej Rity, trzymają się razem. Rita zdradziła ich sojusz namawiając ją i Diamond do głosowania na Tsunami tym samym jednocząc się z facetami. Rita wybrała kurwienie się z Sebastianem zamiast swoje siostry. Najgorsze jest to, że sprzątnęła jej Veto sprzed nosa i przez nią Portia najadła się ostatnio dużo stresu! Rita zapłaci za to co zrobiła i będzie z piskiem uciekała z domu Wielkiego Brata jak Portia ją już wywali. Nie będą to piski przyjemności. Kobieta sugeruje starszej koleżance, że powinna dołączyć do ich sojuszu, bo wydaje się być konkretna i lojalna. 100px Na początku myślę sobie; "Babo, co ty ode mnie chcesz? Wyciągnąć informacje na temat Rity? Co jeśli użyjesz je przeciwko mnie?", ale w sumie co mi szkodzi. Jestem znana z bycia ryzykantką. Z resztą nie jest chyba na tyle jebnięta żeby trzymać z tymi dziwolągami. Tilly mówi, że z chęcią dołączyłaby do sojuszu. Proponuje omówienie tego z resztą kobiet. Mówi także Portii, że przechodząc obok innych domowników bardzo często słyszała jak coś między sobą mówili, że "to łyse piździsko jest nie do zniesienia" lub "co ona chce od Rity". Jako, że Tilly martwi się o Portię, to daje jej reprymendę, że Rita zachowała się nie w porządku, ale jednak jeżeli będzie dalej ją tak otwarcie nienawidzić i dokuczać, to Portia będzie podczas każdych nominacji na świeczniku. Proponuje jej, aby poszła ją przeprosić i udawać, że ma ją gdzieś. Wtedy inni od razu zmienią do niej nastawienie i nawet sama Rita. Tilly klepie Portię zachęcająco po ramieniu. Portia aż wypluła sok, który piła. Zaczęła się głośno śmiać i mówić Tilly, że normalnie zabiłaby ją śmiechem, ale miała prawo nie wiedzieć jaka Portia jest naprawdę. Musiałaby chyba zacząć wierzyć w duchy aby kiedykolwiek przeprosić Ritę. Tilly łapie Portię za barki i mówi jej patrząc prosto w oczy, że przecież była ostatnio nominowana i mało co nie odpadła. Jeżeli naprawdę jej nie przeprosi, to będzie się to powtarzało aż do skutku, czyli jej eliminacji. Ponadto, nie musi tego robić szczerze. Wystarczy, żeby Rita tak myślała. Tilly przysięgła również, że jeżeli to zrobi, to użyje swoich zdolności randkowych i pomoże jej odnaleźć miłość. 100px Ja wiem. Ja rozumiem. Dumę jest ciężko przełknąć... ALE CZASAMI TRZEBA. Dla własnego dobra. Mam nadzieję, że Portia weźmie sobie moje słowa do serca. Portia na początku patrzyła na Tilly z politowaniem. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że może to nie jest takie głupie. Jeśli przeprosi Ritę to pokaże się z dobrej strony. Przecież Rita nie musi wiedzieć, że będą to udawane przeprosiny. Dodatkowo kusi ją propozycja swatki. Tilly na pewno ma za sobą bagaż pełen doświadczeń. 100px A co tam! Raz się żyje, ale wcale nie muszę jawnie uprzykrzać Ricie życia. Lepiej niech żyje w strachu, biedaczka nie będzie wiedziała kto ją dreczy, hahaha! To bardzo strategiczne podejście z mojej strony. Dziękuję ci Tilly za pomoc. Do kuchni wchodzi Rita, w której aktualnie znajdują się Tilly i Portia. Kobieta udaje że nie widzi Portii i wita się z Tilly. Portia łapie ją za ręką i mówi, że to najwyższa aby zakopały topór wojenny. Oskarżenia Portii wobec Rity od zawsze był bezpodstawne i dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo skrzywdziła Ritę swoim zachowaniem. Portia przytula Ritę i mówi jej, że to już definitywny koniec z bullyingiem w jej stronę. 100px OMG, ahahahha! Teraz to po prostu przerosłam samą siebie. Jestem pewna że suka dała się na to nabrać. Boże, lepiej uważaj, bo będziesz musiał przebaczyć mi wszystkie grzechy! Rita rozmawia chwilę z Portią i oznajmia, że nie będzie tolerować bezpodstawnych oskarżeń i daje kobiecie drugą, ostatnią szansę na odbudowę relacji pomiędzy nimi, w przeciwnym razie Rita nie chce mieć z nią nic do czynienia. Panie przytulają się i zaczynają rozmawiać z nową domowniczką, Tilly. Kobieta wydaje się być bardzo interesująca, ma osobowość i czuje, że albo będą najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, albo jako kolejna dołączy do klubu "PIS", o którym panowie wspominali. 100px Nie ufam do końca Portii. Wydaje mi się, że przeprosiła mnie tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby zdobyć sympatię widzów. Jeżeli jednak okaże się, że to było w szczerej wierze, to nabiorę do niej więcej szacunku. Na razie będę ją bacznie obserwować. Zobaczymy, jak potoczy się sytuacja w domu. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Yuu po krótkiej drzemce postanowił wcielić swój plan w życie. Poszedł do ogrodu by wybrać odpowiednią lokację na mogiłę Ruperta. Zrobił kilka kółek po ogrodzie aż w końcu wybrał miejsce nieopodal basenu, tak aby wychlapując z niego wodę można było podlać kwiatki jeśli ktoś zdecydowałby się je posadzić na grobie. Następnie idzie po łopatę której jednak nie znajduje... już ma się poddać, jednak wpada na pomysł żeby użyć łyżki jednak wtedy będzie potrzebował pomocy. Idzie do kuchni chwyta kilka łyżek i prosi Felixa, Cornela, Sebastina, Dana oraz Aarona żeby z nim poszli do ogrodu. Tam rozdaje wręcza im łyżki mówiąc o swoim planie argumentując to zaawansowanym wiekiem mężczyzny i tym że wygląda on dzisiaj dosyć blado. Tłumaczy że nie życzy Rupertowi źle ale muszą być przygotowani na wszystko a chyba nikt by nie chciał w domu rozkładających się zwłok. Faceci mimo szoku przyznają mu rację. Dan pyta czemu nie można użyć łopaty. Yuu wyjaśnia że niestety nie wielki brat nie ma na stanie tak niebezpiecznych przedmiotów dlatego muszą sobie radzić tym co jest. Wszyscy zabierają się do pracy jednak okazuje się że trawa jest sztuczna jak cycki Tsunami i nie da się niczego wykopać. Wszyscy są rozczarowani niepowodzeniem planu. Yuu jednak po krótkim namyśle stwierdza że w razie czego może zadzwonić do swojego kumpla po fachu który zabierze trupa do śmieciarki i zutylizuje. Cornel dorzuca że w sumie Rupert nie zasłużył sobie na lepszy los więc będzie to dobre rozwiązanie. 100px Cały misterny plan w pizdu... a tak chciałem popisać się swoimi umiejętnościami w kopaniu grobów. Może ludzie wtedy by mnie docenili i nie patrzyli na mnie tylko że pryzmat śmieciarza. Bardzo chciałem pokazać że mam też inne talenty a tutaj nie dosyć że nie ma łopat to jeszcze trawa jest zrobiona z jakiegoś gówna. *płacze* Rita komentuje całą sytuację i oznajmia, że każdy nowo stworzony sojusz ulega rozpadowi, a ludzie w tym domu popadają w chorą relację, przejawiającą się naprzemiennie przyjaźń-nienawiść, i tak w kółko. Kobieta zadaje pytanie, czy nie może być w tym domu normalnie? 100px Panowie są naprawdę w porządku, zwłaszcza Sebastian, Yuu oraz Felix. Cornel nominował mojego faceta, ale wybaczyłam mu już to, bo wiem, że zrobił to dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Nie mam zaufania co do Aarona oraz Dan'a, dla mnie ci obydwaj są tajemniczy i nie potrafię ich rozgryźć do końca. Muszę zbadać sytuację, jak będzie ona wyglądać dalej. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px Jestem zajebista, więc wiadomo, że Jarvis nie miał ze mną najmniejszych szans. Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że to on był imposterem to nie ukrywam, że szoknęłam, byłam pełna nadziei, że był to Yuu. Jarvis, jeśli to oglądasz to musisz wiedzieć, że nasza wycieczka do Paryża jest już nieważna, oszukałeś mnie, więc jak mogę ci ufać? Co jeśli zostawiłbyś mnie samą na samej górze wieży Eiffla? Mam lęk wysokości! Dobrze, że pozbyliśmy się oszusta z gry. Nara pacanie! Portia postanawia zrobić houseemeting. Dziękuje wszystkim, że zostawili ją w domu. Mówi, że obiecała sobie, że jak zostanie to opowie im historię dlaczego jest łysa, więc teraz przyszedł na to czas. Kiedyś po wypiciu kilku mocnych podczas Święta Dziękczynienia założyła się z kuzynką o to, że dla beki obetną się na łyso. Jej kuzynka Carisha nie wzięła tego na poważnie, lecz Portia tak, dzień później nie miała już włosów. Kobieta mówi, że na początku przepłakała kilka nocy, ale koniec końców spodobał jej się taki image i postanowiła go nie zmieniać. 100px Właśnie dlatego jestem łysa! Nie mam raka ani nic. Na początku było mi z tym ciężko i nosiłam różne wigs, aby ukryć to jaka byłam naprawdę. Dzisiaj wigs noszę w celach artystycznych, dla zabawy. Czuję się wolna i bardzo się sobie podobam. Cieszę się, że jestem łysa. Diamond przytula dziewczynę i mówi, że wygląda fantastycznie, a jej ogolenie sprawia, że jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju. 100px Jestem dumna z Portii, że przeszła przez ten dramat. Na początku musiało to ją boleć, ale ona jest przepiękną kobietą i jestem pod wrażeniem jej siły. Razem z Portią dużo przeszłyśmy, ale jesteśmy silnymi kobietami. Jestem szczęśliwa, że mogę dzielić z nią ten eksperyment. Tsunami mówi Portii, że jest z niej bardzo dumna, bo żadna kobieta nie powinna się wstydzić swoich wyborów życiowych. Dodaje, że widzi, że Portia jest silną kobietą, a jej fryzura dodaje jej dodatkowego charakteru. 100px Historia Portii wzruszyła mnie. Wspieranie młodych kobiet to moje hobby. Uważam, że powinniśmy się wspierać, zwłaszcza kobiety. Bo faceci od zawsze mieli łatwiej i powinniśmy zrobić wszystko, aby wyrównać poziomy życia. 100px Portia jest okropnie obleśna, wczoraj po tym gdy ona została uratowana a ja nominowany w miejscu na którym siedziała pozostała żółta plama! fujjjjjjjjjj! widać jej pęcherz nie wytrzymał dwóch tak radosnych informacji jednocześnie. Ale zaraz przecież zostawiłem wam tutaj pieniądze, na pampersy dla niej! Gdzie one się podziały?! 100px 100px 100px Tsunami siedzi w salonie z Tilly i rozmawia z Bradem. Kobieta mówi Tilly, że bardzo podoba jej się Brad i nie spodziewała się, że ktoś tak przystojny dołączy do domu Wielkiego Brata. Tsunami mówi, że skoro Tilly zajmuje się organizowaniem randek to może załatwi jej zbliżenie z Bradem. 100px Brad jest mega przystojny. Mam nadzieję, że będzie chciał posmakować moich wód, bo jestem słodko, a nie słonowodna i jestem pewna, że mu posmakuję. W trakcie rozmowy Tsunami przygląda się Bradowi, który podnosi coś z podłogi. Tsunami patrzy na jego tyłek i po chwili mówi, że Brad jest idealny i chyba się zakochała. 100px Owszem, problemem jest to, że w domu Wielkiego Brata jest jeszcze Dan, ale mam wrażenie, że nie jest on zbyt mną zainteresowany, a jeżeli mam być szczera, to Brad wydaje się lepszą opcją niż handlarz narkotyków. Dodatkowo - Dan czasami ma zapędy seksistowskie i uważa, że jestem jakimś przedmiotem dla niego. Brad uśmiechnął się do Tsunami i powiedział jej, że później z chęcią umówi się z nią na randkę, bo na pewno powinni lepiej się poznać. Tsunami mówi Bradowi, że zdecydowanie będzie chciała z nim pobyć sam na sam. Brad opuszcza pomieszczenie. 100px 100px 100px Tsunami i Brad? Nie, nie, nie. Moim celem jest zeswatanie go z Cornelem i nie pozwolę poddawać tego żadnych wątpliwościom. Tsunami potrzebuje kogoś, kto lubiłby z nią eksperymentować w życiu. I z sodą oczyszczoną, i w łóżku. Tilly patrzy na Brada z przymrużonymi oczami. Mówi Tsunami, że nie jest przekonana co do tego i raczej ich nie shipuje. Bardzo chciałaby zafundować im wieczór tylko we dwoje przy wystawnym stole, ale tłumaczy, że nie może dopasowywać ludzi, którzy według niej do siebie nie pasują. Może się to skończyć poważnymi powikłaniami emocjonalnymi i sugeruje jej, by poczekała trochę a na pewno znajdzie jej kogoś odpowiedniego. Tsunami mówi, że niekoniecznie musi być z Bradem na całe życie, po prostu chciałaby sprawdzić, jak mężczyzna sprawuje się w sypialni. Dodaje, że miłość w domu Wielkiego Brata jest trudna do znalezienia i tak naprawdę to poza domem wszystko się okaże. 100px Tilly uważa, że Brad nie jest dla mnie odpowiedni. Uważam, że nie musi - ja chcę się dobrze zabawić, a Brad wygląda na kogoś, kto umie to zrobić. Tilly zaczyna machać palcem. Mówi Tsunami, aby nie nie doceniała jej zdolności. Zapewnia Tsunami, że pomoże jej odnaleźć miłość, z którą się zestarzeje - już w Domu Wielkiego Brata. Ponadto mówi, że związki na jedną noc fatalnie wpływają na światopogląd. Tsunami mówi, że w takim razie zaufa Tilly, bo wydaje jej się kobietą z prawdziwym darem, a nie jakąś lambadziarą, która oszukuje innych. Tilly upewniając się, że czy są w dosyć potajemnym ułożeniu, pyta Tsunami czego oczekuje od drugiej połówki, co ją drażni a co pociąga. Idzie po czerwone wino, nalewa do kieliszków, wyciąga notes i zamienia się w słuch. Tsunami mówi, że potrzebuje kogoś, kto jest na pewno seksowny - nie chce żadnego warchlaka. Ta osoba musi też być pewna siebie i gotowa stanąć w jej obronie, nie chce żadnych frajerów. Po chwili dodaje, że w sumie to jest najważniejsze. Dodaje też, że jej partner musi być wysportowany. Tilly zadaje pytanie, z iloma mężczyznami w tym domu już jej nie wyszło, z którymi i dlaczego. Tsunami wzrusza się i mówi, że była tylko z Danem. Dodaje, że wciąż z nim teoretycznie jest, ale wie, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie i musi zakończyć tej związek. Dodaje, że Sebastian ją podrywał, ale uderzył ją i nie mogła mu tego odpuścić. 100px Strasznie żal mi Tsunami. NIE TOLERUJĘ ani NIE ŻYCZĘ sobie aby w tym domu przebywali damscy bokserzy. Zapamiętam sobie, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Ja mam na to prokuratora. Tilly ze zdziwienia uniosła głowę znad notesu, a oczy miała wielkie jak piersi Pameli Anderson. Poklepała kobietę po ramieniu i przytuliła. Od razu mówi, że nie zasłużyła na takie traktowanie ze strony Sebastiana i chwali, że szybko zakończyła z nim znajomość. Obiecuje jej, że pomoże w odnalezieniu bratniej duszy. Zaczyna potem opowiadać o wszystkich przypadkach jakie zna, gdzie dochodziło do znęcania się nad kobietą. Przytacza sytuacje, gdzie zdenerwowani damscy bokserzy chcieli pobić Tilly za to, że pomogła tym kobietom w uwolnieniu się od nich. Tsunami mówi, że podziwia to, jak Tilly pomaga poszkodowanym życiowo kobietom. Docenia, że tak się troszczy o ich dobro i pomaga znaleźć im miłość na długie lata. 100px Tilly naprawdę mi imponuje. Nie znamy się długo, ale widzę, że jest dobrą kobietą i nikomu nie chciałaby zaszkodzić. Plik:Black Room - 1.png Plik:Black Room - 2.png Black Room 100px 100px *Głos Wielkiego Brata w słuchawce* BRAD TWOIM ZADANIEM BĘDZIE OCZAROWANIE CORNELA. Twoje zadanie zostanie zaliczone w momencie, kiedy Cornel Ciebie pocałuje. Brad wszedł do Black Roomu, gdzie spotkał Cornela. Stwierdził, że to idealna okazja do tego, aby spędzić z nim trochę czasu. Usiadł obok Cornela i powiedział, że powinni wymyślić coś oryginalnego, żeby inni naprawdę uwierzyli, że oni nigdy nie mogliby ze sobą współpracować. Dodał też z uśmieszkiem, że sekretna relacja między nimi wydaje się bardzo podniecająca. Zawsze chciał mieć takiego sexy partnera, z którym mógłby prowadzić love/hate relationship. Ma nadzieję, że jego też to chociaż trochę kręci. Cornel uśmiał się na propozycje Brada i powiedział, ze ma już doświadczenie w takiej relacji, więc to będzie dla niego bułka z masłem. Dodał, ze prawie spodnie mu opadły na widok wejścia mężczyzny do domu. Nie może się doczekać ich wspornych, przyszłych zabaw. Brad ucieszył się, że Cornel myśli podobnie i również nie może się już doczekać ich wspólnych zabaw. Wyjawił mu też, że już od samego wejścia do domu ma ochotę go pocałować i cały czas nie przestaje o tym myśleć. Cornel rzucił się na Brada jak Tarzan na lianę. Zaczął go całować po szyi, potem w usta. Po chwili przestał i przeprosił mężczyznę za takie zachowanie. Czasami jego twardy członek wymyka się spod kontroli i Cornel nie jest w stanie nic poradzić. Brad zaśmiał się i dodał, że nie może doczekać się na spotkanie z jego penisem. Cornel opuścił pokój. Brad uśmiechnął się do kamery. Plik:Podwórko.png 100px Na zadanie przyjąłem taktykę na wszystkie przedmioty dać minimalną cenę i liczyć że inni będą remisować kwotami. Jeśli będę miał szczęście to sporo zyskam. Diamond wygrała klucz podczas aukcji, a więc została nową Głową Domu. 100px Zostałam Głową Domu i wiem, że ciąży nade mną wielka odpowiedzialność. Postaram się uczciwie do tego podejść. Nie chcę, żeby ktoś cierpiał, jednak taka jest gra, ktoś jest na górze, ktoś na dole. Tak samo jak w seksie. Portia natomiast wygrała immunitet i jest bezpieczna w tym tygodniu. Plik:Jadalnia - 1.png Plik:Jadalnia - 2.png Jadalnia 100px 100px 100px Felicia pragnie poznać kolejnego nowego domownika - Brada. Pochodzi do niego wraz z Tsunami. Felicia wypytuje co robi w życiu, co planuje. Jest zachwycona, że jest baristą, bo dzień bez kawy to dzień stracony. Cieszy się, że ktoś w końcu może zrobić dla niej nieziemską kawę. Po chwili chwali jego sylwetkę, mówi z zalotnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, że niejedna z pań w tym domu się za nim obejrzy. Spogląda na Tsunami porozumiewawczo. Brad odpowiedział, że z chęcią będzie robić im kawę, bo podobno dobrze sobie z tym radzi. Opowiada też o tym, że aktualnie studiuje zoologię, ale najbardziej zależy mu na tym, aby zostać profesjonalnym graczem futbolu amerykańskiego, bo od dziecka interesował się tym sportem. Podziękował też za komplement i dodał, że zawsze stara się być w dobrej formie. 100px Brad jest dość sympatyczny, ale jak na razie pozostaje dla mnie zagadką. Tak poza tym myślę, że jest w typie Cornela. Felicia mówi Bradowi, że z taką determinacją na pewno jego plan się powiedzie. 100px Felicia i Tsunami wydają się naprawdę miłe. Cieszę się, że wzbudzam tutaj pewne zainteresowanie, nawet jeśli jest to jedynie zasługa mojego wyglądu. Felicia wspomniała tylko o kobietach, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że na mężczyzn też potrafię zadziałać. Tak szczerze płeć nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Brada z pewnością starczy dla wszystkich! Brad odpowiada, że miło to słyszeć, bo ludzie zazwyczaj w niego nie wierzą. Po chwili zaproponował, że zrobi kobietom kawę na spróbowanie. Dzięki temu same przekonają się, czy w przyszłości warto będzie korzystać z jego usług. Tsunami zalotnie żartuje, że niejedna suczka chciałaby być jego po czym się śmieje. Kobieta mówi, że wygląda na mądrego, więc jeżeli nie powiedzie mu się w futbolu to i tak odniesie sukces na innym polu. 100px Brad jest mega gorący, nie wiem czy się opanuje w domu wielkiego brata. I chce grać w futbol amerykański? Może się na mnie rzucić jak na tę piłkę. Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px *Głos Wielkiego Brata w słuchawce* RUPERT TWOIM ZADANIEM BĘDZIE FLIRT Z TSUNAMI. Twoje zadanie zostanie zaliczone w momencie, kiedy przekonasz Tsunami, że Dan dostał pozytywny wynik testu HIV. 100px Nikt nie powiedział, że starszy pan nie będzie mógł znaleźć w domu swojej nowej miłości. Rupert i Tsunami siedzieli na świeżym powietrzu i relaksowali się przy śpiewie ptaków. Rupert był mocno zainteresowany historią Tsunami - jak z normalnej dziewczyny stała się najlepszą camgirl w kraju. W końcu ich rozmowa zeszła na innych uczestników. Gdy Rupert zapytał się, do którego z mężczyzn dziewczyna czuje największą chemię - ta przyznaje, że podoba jej się Dan i już od jakiegoś czasu są ze sobą blisko. 100px No i czar prysł... Rupert na jej słowa nieco się skrzywił, bo liczył, że dziewczyna wymieni jego imię. Poza tym nie chce nikogo pochopnie oceniać, ale z doświadczenia wie, że osobom pokroju Dana zdarza się często mieć jakiegoś syfa, więc niech lepiej będzie ostrożna, żeby się czymś od niego nie zaraziła, zwłaszcza HIVem, bo chyba ktoś coś o tym wspomniał. 100px Wystawienie cennika za usługi camgirl jest bardzo trudne. Nie chcesz nigdy podać zbyt wysokich cen, bo wtedy siedzisz przed kamerką przez dwie godziny i nic nie robisz, ale nie chcesz też wycenić się za nisko, bo po dwudziestu minutach będziesz mieć wsadzone połowę mieszkania w swoją waginę. Tsunami opowiada, że między nią i Danem nie doszło do takiego zbliżenia. Dodaje, że czuje, że nic z ich związku nie będzie, bo niestety ma wrażenie, że jest traktowana przedmiotowo, a to jest jedyna rzecz, na jaką sobie nie może pozwolić. Mówi, że żeby traktować ją w taki sposób Dan musiałby dać jej 25 tokenów za pokazanie waginy albo 50 tokenów za to, aby dotknęła jego członka. 100px Wow. Dan ma HIV? Nie powiedział mi o tym. Pokazuje to tylko, że dobrze zrobię kończąc z nim związek. Przykro mi, że tak to się kończy. *płacze* Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png Kuchnia 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Tilly zaprosiła swoje przyjaciółki do kuchni. Zaproponowała im, że nauczy przyrządzać je najprawdziwsze afrodyzjaki z jej własnych przepisów, które ujawnia tylko i wyłącznie na swoich kursach dla singli. Wszystkie ochoczo się zgodziły. Felicia początkowo miała małe opory, ponieważ nie wie czy jej tak wypada. Tilly uśmiecha się i mówi, że nie ma nic złego w dodaniu trochę pikanterii w związku - nawet jeżeli obaj partnerzy nie mają już 18 lat. Diamond zakłada swój ulubiony fartuszek i jest gotowa zatrzepać jajka, a Tsunami aż rwie się do obierania ogórków. Tilly ogłasza, że pokaże im jak przyrządzić roladki z indykiem i awokado oraz suflet czekoladowy. Portii podoba się w szczególności pomysł na suflet, ponieważ ona sama jest czekoladowa, a czekoladowe rzeczy są najapetyczniejsze. Tsunami zgadza się z Portią i mówi, że uwielbia gorącą czekoladę. Dodaje, że kiedyś miała dwóch naraz i to była najbardziej szalona noc w jej życiu. 100px Afrodyzjaki to moja działka. Uwielbiam dodawać pikanterii do zbliżeń z partnerami. Pędy bambusa, lubczyk, a nawet brzoskwinie. Wszystko to uwielbiam. A swoich partnerów częstuję muszlami, bo muszę zobaczyć, że będą wiedzieli, jak zaopiekować się moją własną muszelką. Diamond zaczyna chichotać wpatrzona w Tilly. Na chwilę świat przestaje dla niej istnieć i liczą się tylko słowa starszej kobiety. Jest dla niej mędrcem i wzorem. Na starość chciałaby być taka jak ona. 100px O.M.G. Tilly jest niesamowita! Ona jest jak jakiś Bóg. Nie wiem jak ona to robi, ale gdy jej słucham to świat na chwilę staje w miejscu. I jej dania są naprawdę świetne. Czuję się trochę zazdrosna, bo dotychczas to moim jedzeniem wszyscy się delektowali. Felicia dziękuje Tilly za miłe słowa. Czuje się doceniona. Mówi, że zawód Tilly jest lekceważony, uważa, że gdyby wszędzie chociaż w połowie dobre swatki jak Tilly to randki w ciemno nie miałyby tak negatywnych opinii. Felicia opowiada, że jeszcze gdy chodziła do szkoły poszła na taką randkę po czym bardzo się zraziła, bo dostała kolesia bez żadnych ambicji, planów. Wyglądał jak typowy cwaniaczek z miejscowego gangu i tak się zachowywał choć zaznaczała, że chce kogoś kto będzie w stanie zrozumieć, że oprócz miłości potrzebuje realizacji swoich marzeń związanych z karierą. Dodaje, że ich zawody łączy ‚czytanie’ ludzi, adwokat też musi przejrzeć swojego klienta, dowiedzieć się co tak naprawdę chce osiągnąć. Felicia jest jednak zrozpaczona, że nieudane randki mogą prowadzić do depresji, jednak z doświadczenia mówi Tilly, że to prawda, bo ludzie robią najgorsze rzeczy z miłości albo z jej zupełnego braku. Felicia zapewnia Tilly, że wyśle do niej parę swoich koleżanek z branży. 100px Tilly jest niesamowita! Nie dość, że kobieta ma nieziemską intuicję to jest niczym masterchef. A ja w końcu mam okazję ugotować coś elektryzującego. Mąż będzie zachwycony jak mu to przygotuje. Gotowanie jest takie odprężające... szkoda że nie mam czasu na co dzień gotować. Rozmowa z Felicią bardzo wciągnęła Tilly. Cieszy się, że może porozmawiać z kimś poważnie oraz wnikliwie na temat jej oraz swojej pracy. Nadmienia także, że poza czytaniem ludzi, zasadniczo powierzają oni im swoje życia. One decydują, czy będą udane i to one walczą o to, by tak było. Doskonale rozumie doświadczenie Felicii z czasów szkolnych i mówi, że sama właśnie w młodości poszła na kilka takich randek i była niezadowolona. Jeden mężczyzna obmacywał ją pod stolikiem, drugi proponował seks za pieniądze, a trzeci otwarcie porównywał niepokojąco do małych dziewczynek. Wiedziała od zawsze, że to aspekt który trzeba zmienić, dlatego sama dobiera ludzi do stolików. Poprzez takie niefortunne spotkania typu "szara randomowa Alicja siada z junackim Borysławem" może dojść tylko do pogłębienia kompleksów obu stron. Tilly dziękuje i mówi, że gdyby jej znajomi lub rodzina potrzebowali adwokata, to natychmiast powie o Felicii Lopez. Felicia całkowicie zgadza się z Tilly. Mówi, że czasami bardziej żyje życiem jej klientów niż swoim. Felicia pyta się jak dobiera partnerów np. do takich chamskich ludzi jak Yuu albo aroganckich jak Sebastian, a co gorsza do takich, którzy mają skłonności do pedofilii. Felicia mówi Tilly, że musi mieć niesamowite umiejętności interpersonalne do tej pracy. Sama Felicia uważa, że też je posiada, ale nie w takim stopniu jak Tilly. Tilly opowiada, że początki były trudne i zdarzały jej się nieodpowiednie trafienia podczas parowania randkowiczów. Jednak nabywane z każdym dniem doświadczenie nauczyło ją, że ludzie są w większej mierze schematyczni. Są jak taki sam wzór, tylko że z nieco innymi detalami. Wystarczy kogoś dopasować do tego wzoru, a detale się dopełniają. Szybko wymienia, że ludzi takich jak Yuu trzeba dopasowywać do równie cynicznych, aroganckich jak Sebastian do równie wywyższających się, a pedofili czy innych podejrzanych maniaków sadza przy stole z jej bratową lub znajomym, którzy się upewniają czy są niebezpieczni - wtedy dzwoni na policję. Tilly jest wdzięczna za tyle miłych słów, jednak osobiście twierdzi, że zawód Felicii jest o wiele cięższy, poważniejszy i to ona powinna ją tak zachwalać. 100px Felicia to niesamowita kobieta renesansu. Jestem pewna, że jej mąż jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem mając ją za żonę, a córka z matkę. To ktoś, z kim można mieć konwersację na poziomie. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px 100px Felicia sprząta w jednej z sypialni razem z Danem, bo nie dało się nawet przejść. Nagle zauważa coś włochatego wystającego spod łóżka. Od razu pomyślała sobie o wig Portii. Woła ją do sypialni. Gdy Portia przychodzi już ucieszona Dan wyciąga drugie włochate coś spod stolika. Wszyscy są zdziwieni. Plik:Wig.png Felicia ogląda jedno z włochatych stworzeń i stwierdza, że głowy tam się nie włoży, ale rękę lub stopę już tak. 200px Okazuje się że są to KAPCIE. Felicia wchodzi do salonu z jednym z kapci i pyta się czyje to jest, po chwili mówi „JEST TO GUCCI”. Dan przymierza kapcie, które znalazła Felicia. Są na niego o wiele za duże i boi się, że jeszcze go ugryzą. Każe Felicii obchodzić się z nimi ostrożnie, bo nigdy nie wiadomo co to może być. Gdy był w więzieniu, ktoś kiedyś zrobił identyczne z włosów jednej z więźniarek... Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon Cornel zgromadza wszystkich mieszkańców do salonu. Wręcza każdemu kieliszek do wina i polewa. Wznosi toast za nowych mieszkańców. Portia od razu bierze całą butelkę, mówi, że musi opić przetrwaną eksmisję. Po kilkunastu minutach Diamond włączyła muzykę, aby rozkręcić imprezę. Cornel jako pierwszy wyszedł na środek salonu. Zaczął ruszać biodrami, następnie zrzucił koszulkę i podszedł do Brad'a. Obrócił się i potrząsał swoimi pośladkami. 100px Ale rozkręciłem imprezę. Mam wrażenie, że wszystkim się to podobało. Może uratują mnie przed eliminacją. Sebastian, znany w Hollywood również jako król parkietu, od razu wykorzystuje sytuację i prosi Ritę do tańca. Para od razu pokazuje wszystkim jak to się robi, rytmicznie podrygując w rytm muzyki. Ich ciała zmysłowo ocierają się o siebie a oboje są w siódmym niebie. 100px No wreszcie mogę pokazać wszystkim moje kocie ruchy. Po Grammy Awards na afterku nie takie rzeczy się z Rihanną, Arianą czy inną gitarą odstawiało. Rach, ciach, ciach, woogie, boogie, woogie, cha cha cha! Diamond nie może przestać się śmiać widząc Cornela i Brada. Śmieje się najgłośniej ze wszystkich. Mówi Cornelowi, że jest zabawny i uroczy. Następnie komplementuje jego tyłek. Zaczyna tańczyć samotnie zdradzając innym, że specjalizuje się w tańcu solo, a nie towarzyskim. 100px Jestem obrzydzona tym twerkiem Cornela. Boże czy on może opanować swoją chcicę na forum publicznym? Nawet wino nie zakłóciło fali zażenowania jaka przeze mnie przeszła. Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że Brad wypił o jeden kieliszek za dużo i zaczął robić się niezdarny. Przy próbie wstania z sofy poleciał z hukiem na podłogę, ale po chwili podniósł się i powiedział, że nic mu nie jest. Stwierdził, że musi chwilę odpocząć, więc usiadł gdzieś z boku i zaczął przyglądać się na przemian Cornelowi i Tsunami. 100px Taniec to moja pasja! Warto walczyć o marzenia, bo nie masz nic do stracenia. Dlatego jeśli ty też chcesz tańczyć - tańcz. Nikt cię przed tym nie hamuje. Nawet jeśli nie masz pieniędzy, ja też byłam spłukana. Teraz zarabiam więcej niż mogłabym sobie wymarzyć. Mam nadzieję, że po programie spotkamy się i powiesz mi, że spełniłeś swoje marzenie. Plik:Nominations.gif 100px Bardzo zżyłam się z tymi kobietami i nie chciałabym, żeby którakolwiek z nich była nominowana. Tsunami, Felicia i Rita to moje siostry. Poza tym za dużo kobiet już odpadło. Jestem feministką i chciałabym, żeby któraś z nas wygrała ten sezon. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy pierwszym damskim sojuszem w historii, który zajdzie do samego końca. 100px Witam wszystkich na szóstej ceremonii nominacji. Wygrałam zadanie o Głowę Domu, a jednym z moich obowiązków jest wybranie dwóch osób, które w tygodniu zostaną nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Moją pierwszą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px ... ... ... Moją drugą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px Dan, uwielbiam cię jako człowieka. Twoja historia jest godna podziwu. Myślę, że jesteś wspaniałą osobą, ale to czyni cię silnym rywalem. Osobiście nic do ciebie nie mam i mam nadzieję, że ta nominacja tylko zbliży nas do siebie. Sebastian, nie wiem czy uderzyłeś moją przyjaciółkę niechcący, ale stało się. Nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek dotykał moją siostrę jeśli ona sobie tego nie życzy. To nie ja jestem od oceniania, tylko Bóg to zrobi w Sądzie Ostatecznym, natomiast ja chcę cię ostrzec, że jakakolwiek agresja w domu nie będzie przeze mnie tolerowana. Wielki Brat przerywa nominacje i informuje uczestników o tym, że Brad, Rupert i Tilly dostali dzisiaj misję. Całej trójce udało się wykonać swoje zadania i w nagrodę będą mogli przekazać dowolnej osobie immunitet. Tilly uratowała Tsunami. Rupert uratował Felicię. Brad uratował Dana. Diamond musi w tej chwili zmienić swoją nominację, gdyż Dan jest bezpieczny w tym tygodniu. Aaron. Fajnie nam się rozmawiało razem, ale ja nie potrzebuję faceta. Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywałeś i wystawiłeś mnie do wiatru. Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś traktował mnie jak zabawkę, którą tylko chce się zabawić. Jestem zraniona twoim zachowaniem i tym, że traktujesz mnie przedmiotowo manipulując mną, żebyś zaszedł w tej grze dalej. Mam już tego dość! OSTATECZNE NOMINACJE DIAMOND: 100px 100px Szósta ceremonia nominacji zakończona. 100px Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby nominowana była któraś z kobiet albo mój pingwinek, dlatego musiałam nominować Sebastiana i Dana. Poza tym oni sprzątają po sobie w domu najmniej. Ja cenię sobie porządek. Nie lubię ludzi niechlujnych i leniwych. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że Dan nie odpadnie. Chciałabym, żeby to Yuu się z nami pożegnał, bo wszyscy wiemy jaki on jest. Cieszę się, że Bóg pozwolił mi wygrać to HoH. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna za ten przywilej. 100px O kurde, ale się cieszę! W tym weeku jestem trochę bardziej schowany w cieniu, a jednak szczęście mi dopisuje. 100px : Aaron myślał, że naprawdę się w nim zakochałam? Może na początku tak było, nadal coś do niego czuję, ale po ostatnich akcjach stwierdzam, że to nie jest facet dla mnie. Co znaczyło, że dotknął piersi Tsunami? Nie mam pojęcia, ale on mnie zdradza i tego pożałuje! Jeśli jakiś facet mnie zrani to pozna smak zemsty Diamond. Jeśli Aaron woli ćpać niż spędzać czas ze swoją dziewczyną, droga wolna, ale ja nie zamierzam tego tolerować! Jestem wściekła, jestem zraniona i jestem smutna. Diamond jest zirytowana, że musiała zmienić swoją nominację. 100px I nie dyktujcie mi warunków! Za chwilę informacja o zadaniu o Veto. Możecie przesyłać eventy i wypowiedzi do kamery do następnego odcinka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach